


Claustrophobia

by spencergrant22



Category: Community (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencergrant22/pseuds/spencergrant22
Summary: In an alternative universe, we follow the study group as office workers. Boss, Jeff Winger, and his most trusted friends occupy the top floor of the prominent WingerInc. skyscraper in down town Manhattan. One night, their usual routine is thrown off by a seemingly small issue...





	Claustrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! this is my first attempt at a fanfic so bear with me if it's trash. ive already started on chapter 2 but i wanted to see how you guys liked this first to see if i should continue. that being said, i hope you like it and comments are always appreciated! (i plan on making future chapters longer too, this is just to test the waters)
> 
> Song: ConfidentialMX – I Started a Joke (feat. Becky Hanson)

Jeff Winger: Male; Age – 35; Natural leader, great speaker, full of himself, quick witted and sarcastic, deep down he really cares for his friends; really attracted to Annie

Brittany “Britta” Perry: Female; Age – 33; As selfless as a person can get – not necessarily a good thing, stands up for what she believes in; attracted to Jeff, but no romantic feelings

Annie Edison: Female; Age – 23; Efficient thinker, struggles with keeping her feelings in check, reliable; really likes Troy but doesn’t know how to show it

Troy Barnes: Male; Age – 24; Emotionally unstable, truly cares for his friends, selfless; really likes Annie, but is oblivious to the fact that she likes him

Abed Nadir: Male; Age – 26; Socially inept, incredibly smart in a different way, uses TV show/movie references to coherently get his point across

Shirley Bennett: Female; Age – 42; Easily offended, overprotective of the ones she truly cares about, “mother” of the group

Pierce Hawthorne: Male; Age – 69; Egotistical, selfish, can show moments of tenderness towards his friends; attracted to Shirley

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday, June 29, 2013 – The study group is ready to take off for the weekend, but not all goes according to plan…

6:18 PM  
Jeff had just finished sending out the last of his emails and was ready to leave with the group for dinner. “All finished here Jeff,” Annie called out, as usual. Pierce and Abed entered the room with different file folders to be put away by Jeff. “Thanks guys,” Jeff commented without making eye contact. Shirley returned from her cubicle and delivered the weekly financial report, confirming that they were, like usual, in good standing. “Where’s Troy,” Annie asked, failing to sound casual. “How should I know,” Jeff responded sharply, causing Annie to blush. Jeff never liked the idea of Troy and Annie. He liked Troy but hated seeing Annie close with anyone other than him. However, it wasn’t like Annie thought Jeff was unattractive or anything, she just always viewed him as a guardian figure rather than a romantic partner. Plus, she and Troy got along much more consistently. 

6:20 PM  
*Text between Troy and Annie*  
Annie: hey where are u? jeffs being a dick again  
Troy: again?  
Annie: haha you know how it is  
Troy: we all do lol. I had to run to my car real quick  
Annie: okay hurry back :)  
Troy: will do :)

Annie couldn't help it, as she felt her face flush red. She smiled.

6:25 PM  
“Hey guys I had to run to my car real quick,” Troy announced, entering the room out of breath. Jeff took one look at him and decided to test him. “You know elevators exist right,” he snarked, ignoring a dirty look from Annie. “Well duh, the one on the first floor was broken,” Troy responded, without missing a beat. “Since when,” Jeff thought to himself before announcing that they should go if they wanted to make their reservation. “Should we take the stairs?” Shirley asked. “Troy said the elevator on the first floor was broken, so there’s no reason why this one wouldn’t work,” Jeff exclaimed, sounding way too sure of himself. “Well I don’t feel like risking it, so I’ll take the stairs,” Britta decided, finally speaking up. In the end, Britta, Shirley and Pierce took the stairs, while Jeff, Abed, Troy and Annie decided to take the elevator.

6:27 PM  
*Text between Troy and Annie*  
Annie: you sure this is safe?  
Troy: I mean I got down there okay, I just couldn’t take it back up. We’ll be fine  
Annie: okay if you’re sure. BUT if we die I’m gonna be pissed  
Troy: fine if we die I owe you a coke and a pen that writes in like 14 colors ;)  
Annie: HAH I’m holding you to that.

Troy then smiled, looked up and mouthed, “Deal.”

6:28 PM  
Troy was in the middle of thinking about how much smoother he could have been there, when he was interrupted by the worst noise he’d ever heard. The elevator stopped. “Are you kidding me,” Jeff sighed. “I mean I hate to be that guy, Mr. ‘there’s no reason this one wouldn’t work’, but,” Troy trailed off, mentally high-fiving himself. Annie couldn’t help a giggle that escaped; even Abed cracked a legitimate smirk. Jeff knew he was taking it way too personally, but he didn’t care. “Wow Troy, how long did it take you to come up with that one,” he said in the most demeaning tone he could muster. “About as much time as it took you to prepare your ‘there’s no way this elevator could fail’ speech,” Troy clapped back, mustering up as much confidence as he could. “Hey cut it out you two, we’re still trapped in here,” Abed announced, snapping everyone back to reality. Troy, secretly grateful for his friend’s interruption, threw out the idea of trying to get a signal to call for help.

Jeff shrugged but took his phone out nonetheless. “Nothing,” he said, sounding unsurprised. “Same here,” replied Annie and Abed. “Well I have half a bar but I don’t think that’s enough to phone the others,” Troy said. “Well they’ll have to come looking for us eventually,” Annie tried. Jeff wasn’t having it, as he snarked, “Yeah plenty of time for you and Troy to ‘get better acquainted’,” air quoting the latter phrase. Annie had never felt smaller, as she turned a deep shade of red. This wasn’t the Jeff she knew. Troy may have been oblivious to a lot, but even he could see the hurt on Annie’s face. “Hey man, if you’ve got a problem say it to my face. And leave her alone, or we’re gonna have a problem,” Troy replied in a calm, chilling manner. Annie looked at Troy and mouthed a subtle “thank you”, to which he just smiled. 

Jeff, on the other hand, was ready to make a scene, before Abed stepped in. “You guys are getting us nowhere. We need to focus on what we have in front of us,” he tried. “Yeah you’re right Abed, what should we do,” Troy inquired. “I’m not sure yet, but this is just like the movie Devil! Several people trapped in an elevator with little connection to the outside wor-” Abed suddenly stopped all interaction with the rest of the group. Everyone knew that this meant that he was lost in his thoughts. The rest of the group was left in silence to think of something; anything, as the reality of their situation really sunk in.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed! please comment what you think!
> 
> in case you didnt notice, i included a song at the beginning of the chapter. for whatever reason, i like to associate songs with certain scenarios, so in this case, im going to include songs that i think fit the mood or tone of the chapter. (fair warning, my fav artists are travis scott and childish gambino sooooo dont be alarmed if most songs are from them lol).
> 
> claustrophobia is the fear of being in close quarters. it is often accompanied by anxiety/panic attacks, for the people involved feel that escape from their space isn't easy.


End file.
